Existing systems in a flight deck of an aircraft may use several types of user interface control devices. These control devices may require several steps in order to complete a task, which may require significant time and effort for a user. When multiple users are providing inputs to the interface control devices, problems may arise in differentiating one user from another.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for receiving and providing information via an interface on a flight deck.